A New Found Life
by MysticDarkness1019
Summary: Cammy finds herself in love but she can't handle it. Then something happens. And she has to find help from her past to relive a lost moment that'll change everything. Rating might change for later chapters


A/N: This is only my second fic on I hope u enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters if I did Ken would be naked... 

_May..._

Cammy had been through many hard relationships in her life but she'd figured it was worth it since being alone was even harder. Her recent one was the hardest.

Now she stood, pacing in her apartment waiting in her bedroom checking out of the blinds every so often. It was spring now and a soft sunlight illuminated her bedroom while she waited impatiently she started to think about him. This one man who saw through her scars and her rejection she put out towards him and touched her heart. He helped her realize that she was no longer the assassin that she was years ago, but that she was a woman with feelings and a heart like everyone else and a strong will to love and be loved...

And with that thought she stopped pacing for a moment and chewed her lip pondering her thoughts. She went to her bed and sat down remembering that night they shared not too long ago...

She remembered the embrace that made her feel as if all her problems had vanished away. She remembered the motions...the sounds barely audible within the hours of darkness, the words not spoken, and the harmony that was made between the two.

After the bonding of emotions she never thought she had, it came. The moment in her life that she longed for...hoped for...and feared. The three words that ruined her life were spoken

"I love you"

She looked back towards the window remembering how he had said those words how it made her feel. And now it had come to this, why had he said that when it was going so well?

Cammy sighed, she deeply feared it. More than any man, any machine, more than any gun, those she could handle but this was too much. She was confused...on one hand she loved this man with all her heart on the other she was afraid of what that meant

She feared love. She feared what was in between what would happen to her heart if one day the love melted away. Then she would be left alone in the world, empty unable to love again living her life as a hollow shell with nothing inside...

Her thoughts were broken as she heard a knock at her front door she took a deep breath hesitated then went to answer the door.

And there he stood tall and handsome in her doorway hands in his jacket pockets with that familiar smile on his face, but upon seeing the sorrow in her eyes his smile faded as she let him into her apartment. Silently she led him into her small living room. He sat but she stood

He was concerned "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. There was no easy way to do this so she decided to just do it

"...we can't be together anymore"

"What do you mean...w-why?" he asked

Cammy could hear heartbreak in his voice

She shook her head "...I don't think we were meant to be together"

"But..."

He stopped then started again

"Can't we work something out? I mean what did I do wrong?"

/ _everything..._ / Cammy thought

"...I'm...sorry I can't do this anymore..." she whispered shaking her head

"Please can we just-"

"...I can't handle this anymore"

"Cammy is it because of what happened between us?"

/_ of course it is_ / "Please just leave"

"Because if it is I wouldn't have-"

"Just go... don't make this harder for me" She whispered a tear dropping to the floor

"...okay..."

He stood up worriedly wanting to say more but unable to do so he let out a small sigh of pain knowing that once her mind was made up, he couldn't change it

He went to her taking her hands in his own she looked up at him he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to her lips. He lifted their hands to his face then kissed her interlocked fingers as well

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you feel like this...I wish it didn't have to be this way but...I understand... "

He looked into her blue eyes "I just want you to know that I always did...and always will love you Cammy..."

Cammy felt the fear of those words wash over her again

He kissed her again then let her go and walked towards the door with pain stinging in his heart. He grasped the doorknob

"...good-bye Cammy" He said sullenly then closed the door softly behind him

Cammy looked at the closed door, her vision blurred by tears then she realized he had put something in her hand, she opened her hands and inside was a diamond engagement ring

So what'd u think? Press the button at the bottom pwease?

...there u go

Thnx, Mystic Darkness1019


End file.
